Line drivers may be configured to generate square output signals, for example, using one or more input stimuli. In an example, a line driver may be configured to generate a 10V square signal at an output for a load. The spurious-free dynamic range (SFDR) of the line driver is a measure of the ratio of the primary output signal to the largest spurious signal on the output.